venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremy Acachalla
Jeremy Acachalla '''was '''Papa Acachalla and Papa Nadachalla's Brother and the cousin of Maxwell Acachalla, he also was Gramama Acachalla and Grandpa Susan Acachalla's son. He was said to be insane, probably murderously so. At some unknown time before the episode took place, he transformed into to a monstrous shadow-like creature with a poisonous touch. Synopsis Not much is known about his origins, aside from the fact that he is Papa Acachalla's brother. During the Scary Dark HORROR NPC map video he is found in a cage in the Acachalla basement. He is found by Sally and Billy. He then runs at them after escaping his cage and attempts to kill them. But Papa Acachalla jumps in and shoots Jeremy. Due to the shot, he is blown to a different room. This caused a Minichalla to come in and kill him. Jeremy was only shown in one episode, in which he died in. But it's also possible he is invincible and was just eliminated. It is unknown why he was chained up in the basement in the first place. Abilities Jeremy seems to not fully exist within the 1st dimension, as he phases in and out of reality. This is an advantage as it is difficult to hit him. Jeremy has the strength to break through a chain linked wall, leap long distances, grow in size, and swipe at his victims with a force comparable to a dinosaur. Strangely enough, Jeremy can duplicate himself when killed, but has only showed this ability once. Trivia *Since he was locked in Papa Acachalla's house, it is possible Papa Acachalla locked him in there himself. *It is unknown if he was crazy from a certain event or his whole life, and nobody knows how he became a shadow (or if he was one his entire life.) *He really hates waffles, Sally refuses to believe this because she thinks everybody loves waffles. *Although it is never stated, it can be speculated that Jeremy is just the alias given to him by Billy, and that he is really the captured spirit of Maxwell Acachalla, and that the idea of him being Papa Acachalla's brother is merely a theory of Billy's. Although, this is also just a theory. * The basement of the Acachalla 7-Eleven is filled with red eyes in the darkness that stare at any and all visitors, these could be the Jeremy clones. * In one Gmod Horror video, Johnny Ghost claims to have spotted Jeremy. * There is a running joke (be it most likely unintentional) where Papa Acachalla greets another person named Jeremy completely unrelated to this one, as well as Papa treating them with a brotherly love. Like Jeremy, and the Jeremy seen at a pool. * Some fan theories use Jeremy as a way to connect the Acachalla and Casket family trees because Jimmy Casket once mentioned killing a cousin named Jeremy. Apperance Jeremy's first (and last) appearance was in the video Scary Dark HORROR NPC Mod! Starring HomelessGoomba and ImmortalKyodai. It is unknown if he might come back with a mod or as a normal person wearing black. He has a theory at Acachalla Theorys/Possible Storylines. He did make a cameo during a P.I.E investigation on a horror map. Category:De [[Category:Character [Category:Male Category:Mentioned Chara [[Category:Garry's Mod Category [[Category:Gmod Category:Jeremy Acachalla Category:Deceased Category:Ghost Category:Maniacs Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Acachalla Family Category:Male Category:Gmod NPCs Category:NPC characters Category:Evil Category:Awesome Category:Barely Used Characters Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Gmod Characters Category:Garry's Mod characters Category:Mystery